Where the Beach meets the Ocean
by MyTwiliLove
Summary: Hinata isn't a nice girl, neither is she shy or weak, but she is what you would call a demon with an angel's heart. So what happens when she attracts an actual devilish demon? Will she be able to reform him or will he taint her first?
1. Demon Tattoo

Hiya!! Here it is, my imagination gone wild, sorry the description is ambiguous **(if I get enough complaints I'll change it!!) **I had fun starting a story about my two favorite Naruto characters!! MyTwiliLove** does not own Naruto, you all know who does...**

**You readers, enjoy!!**

* * *

'Good no one is here…' Hinata had found this little pond a few days ago when practicing her Byakugan's range. The pond was magnificent; it has crystal clear water with a small one-story tall waterfall as well as many boulder surround the edge of the pond to keep the water from flooding the banks of the attached river that kept the water flow in and out. The river had been too narrow for Hinata to swim up from the ocean so she had to use the little techniques, to morph her body into that of a human's so that she could walk on the land, which she had learned by silently watching shinobi training squads at the beach.

Hinata looked about nervously, again, as she scouted the area with her Byakugan. Hinata then proceeded to stripping her clothes, though leaving her tight, short biker shorts with her fish net shirt covered by a strapless bikini top, dark muted blue, and the same color as her biker shorts. Normally Hinata would strip completely but today she didn't feel in the mood to take a bath, only to do some water training. Not that the noticeable presence of great chakra build up was felt by Hinata some forty to fifty meters away was in no way a factor to her apparel, but it was just convenient that her clothing now was perfect for a full range of motion of attack and defense.

'Not that it would help being my first time trying human legs.'

Yes, it's exactly what you think. Hinata had never used human legs before because she was not human, she was what people called a water dragon. However Hinata was usually described as a Siren for those who saw her near the cliffs of the land. How did she have Hyuuga eyes? Well Hinata wasn't the only sea creature who masqueraded as a human. However no one knew of Hinata's existence because she, like most sea creatures, was born under water and before her mother had a chance to show Hinata to the proud father, she died from an unwarranted shark clan attack. Therefore Hinata, now being the sole sea dragon alive, had to learn how to live her life as one by herself, so she had no time to try and find who her father was. Also unlike demon creatures, humans were fickle young things that only lasted about a century to the oldest. This being said Hinata figured that her father wouldn't miss her, which he didn't.

'Ah, the water is good today.' And that wasn't only because the water molecules clung to her body like it usually did, immersing her in a small cocoon-like sphere of water. After Hinata soaked in this state for a while, as a warm-up controlling the rate at which the water spun around her, she slowly lifted herself to stand on the surface of the water.

Taking a deep breath and slowly pulling ropes of water from the surface to the air near Hinata's face, she watched as four clones rose up to surround her, suddenly the water in the air took a more solid form being almost ice whips.

'This was going to be fun…'

Forty to fifty meters away from the pond the night was as still as a fire country's June night could be, which was that it seemed as if time had stopped. However slowly, the time still went on for one man who sat in the trees alert and vigil towards those sleeping in the tents below him. As the surveillance had been going on for the whole night, meaning that no one was near and nothing had happened, the man's attention started to wonder until he realized that his attention had wondered. Luckily for the man, sleep was not a problem for him, since most of the time he never slept, only rested. Such was the life of a land demon such as himself.

Sigh 'Maybe I should have opted to go to _sleep_.' As soon as that was thought there was a spike in chakra, to a point where it would be lethal to the watchman and the group if it were to get any closer. Therefore the man waited and sensed until he realized that the chakra was concentrated meaning it was from one person who seemed content to stay forty to fifty meter away from the group camping in the woods. 'Great now it's a long range attack, just perfect.'

As the man stood to his towering height of six and half feet, he then lifted his back's burden and dashed towards the location of the chakra concentration. 'I hope this chakra is worth fighting or at least worth bleeding upon my weapon, otherwise what would be the fun in that?'

"Hmm, la la la la…come you can do better than that, you are all different versions of me, come now don't tell me I brought you to existence for this pathetic show of power" Hinata was having far too much fun teasing her now battered down and wounded self-replicas because she thought it would be more fun to hit actual flesh instead of puffs of smoke.

'It's a human woman…and she's naked…and she's talking and laughing to herself…'well looks like I'm not needed here…' were the man's ragged thoughts as a kunai came searing past his face to cut his cheek and 'thunk' against the tree.

"Show yourself."

"You won't be able to stand the sight of me."

"You think I will fear some paltry words, go ahead show me your worst."

"You asked for it, don't say I didn't warn you." As the tall, lean Raccoon demon stepped out from his hiding place, to reveal a man with blood red hair and aquamarine blue eyes placed in a hard, angular face to match. However the most interesting part of him was his demon's heart tattoo. The 'Demon Heart Tattoo' was the birthmark of a true demon that is usually on the skin over the person's heart and it varies per demon to reveal its class of demon, meaning its animal form, and its element, and the picture depicts the elemental creature devouring a part of the human body or soul. The tall man's tattoo was of a bleeding raccoon crafted of sand with the bleeding symbol of love next to the raccoon.

"Why is your devoured part love?"

"Is that not a part of the soul?"

"…I suppose so…anyways what is your name?"

"What does it matter to you?"

"I would like to know the name of the second demon I have ever seen."

"Gaara and what do you mean by second?" At this, Hinata stepped out of the shadows that had been hiding her form so that Gaara had first thought of her as a human. The womanly tall five foot ten inched water dragon demon also had a demon tattoo, which depicted her dragon in full span underwater eating a depiction of a soul, yeah it was intense. The woman had dark indigo hair with pale lavender fading into blue eyes and a small round face.

"I meant other than myself of course."

"Then your name is…?"

"Hinata and it was a pleasure knowing you."

"What do you mean…?"

Suddenly Hinata's eyes turned the color of ice and Gaara only had a split second to unleash his own golden-eyed demon when Hinata came leaping through the air only to come behind him and push him into the pond pushing at his throat, forcing the raccoon to swallow the chakra containing water as his last fleeting, coherent thought was 'Perfect, this was going to be a challenge…'

* * *

I Know it's not an attention grabbing chapter, forgive me!! It's hard not to deviate from the original characters' personality (and for Hinata, she becomes reaaly brave when scared in the original Naruto so I'm sticking wtih her brave and stong side) so those who want a 'tradtional' Hinata say so, and I'll had her in within in the character breaks of Hinata in later chapters, see you all next time. toodles

XxX-MyTwiliLove-XxX

RaNdOm QuOtE oF tHe DaY: **So young and so untender?**

**P.S.** First to say where the quote is from gets a prize!!

**P.S.S.** For those who read the other Naruto story, tell me who you are and what my first quote was and you get a SPECIAL prize (don't worry it WILL be special)


	2. Deep Boom

Yay! I had fun with this one and decided to add a little of old Hinata with a twist! Oh Thanks for say that it was interesting, because I never know if my stories are because no one says anything so thank you **(it means a lot to me)** MyTwiliLove** does not own Naruto, you all know who does...**

**You readers, enjoy!!**

* * *

At a distance all that could be heard in that second was a large, deep boom. However as all the water in the pond was blown away by the unearthed sand under it, Hinata and Gaara could feel their ears take an eardrum splitting pain.

'Great first my lungs are filled with water and now my ears…just perfect…'

'Why would he create a situation where he is damaged as well…?', while both of these thought were relatively slowly around them the sand had become as sharp as kunai slashing at the water while the water became icy and whip like countering against the slashing sand by whipping it back. This elemental sparring happened until both demon decided to attack each other where Hinata attacked from above and Gaara from below. The sand morphed under him to become a moving wave of sand which allowed him a moving vessel to stand on and attack from. Hinata one the other hand used some chakra to create a water dragon that she now was sitting on while it hovered in the air with flaps of its huge, water wings.

As Gaara also morphed his sand into a raccoon, Hinata took the opportunity to nose dive with her dragon into his raccoon. As the water soaked into the sand and the water became too sandy to move and the sand too watered-down Hinata aimed a well-timed chakra filled punch towards Gaara's face which he easily dodged grabbing her arm in the process. However Hinata planned for this and instead cart wheeled over her own hand kicking Gaara with the real chakra that was built up in her leg. As Gaara moved back with a pounding and bleeding head he twisted Hinata's arm, breaking the bone in the process. After this exchange both demons eyes each other from a distance standing on opposing side of the pond, one holding his head and other her arm.

Even though Hinata's arm hurt she quickly dislocated her arm to subdue the pain and jumped in the air biting her thumb and letting her blood flow to become blood strings attached to her fingers while the ends froze to become whips. As she thrust forward her one functioning hand the ends of the blood whips came slicing everything in its path including the boulders to the side of the pond several century old oak trees and the little sand defense that Gaara had put up.

As the whips came into contact with his skin, Gaara felt as though the whips were the small, light caresses of cold water, until the whip part kicked in and the pain that Gaara felt was nothing over the rage that consumed him as he gazed down as his bleeding chest.

'Blood…BLOOD…**BLOOD**!!' The eyes that looked up were no longer the eyes of an opponent in a friendly match; no this was the death angel that had come with the mention of this particular sand demon's name.

'Great, just wonderful, now I unleashed a monster…' Hinata thought as she looked at the flesh version of the scared whispers of the humans that had been near this demon. '…just when it was getting exciting too… (Sigh)…looks like I'll have to end this spar quickly.'

Temari awoke with a fright; the atmosphere around her had gotten a whole lot more tense and menacing. First she started to panic, until she remembered that Kankuro was in the tent next to hers and Gaara was keeping watch, since he didn't sleep, much. Also Gaara was only about fifty meters away.

'The boy probably went on a walk.' However as soon as Temari was almost drifting off to sleep she realized something, Gaara didn't take walks. 'It can't mean…no this aura is too cold not hot like Gaara's…' Suddenly the atmosphere became not breathable. 'Oh my god…if he kills in this territory we're doomed…' As the blonde-haired woman thought this she was already getting her fan and rushing off to wake her other brother, hoping that it wasn't too late.

Too late? Far from it, Hinata was faring well, because she only had one more phase until she shut off his chakra system completely. What Hinata had done was that she created a blood version of the Chidori which she promptly slammed into Gaara's chest and as her blood mixed which his own Hinata used her Byakugan and chakra to force her blood through his system closing his major charka channels to his arms and as she was now about to get his legs the slight, fleeting presence of two other chakra signatures set Hinata off enough balance that caused her to miss her counter attack against Gaara allowing him to body slam her against a tree, successfully knocking the wind out of her. The as her vision fell out of the Byakugan as it blurred, Gaara took the time to press his body against hers to keep her against the tree since his arms were rendered useless.

Slowly he lowered his face until his breath tickled her ear and Gaara whispered in a dark, yet deeply seductive voice, "Time to die, bitch."

By involuntary reaction, Hinata shuddered and answered, "G-Go a-ahead and t-try." 'Damn it this was NOT the time to go weak-kneed over a psychotic demon that's going to kill me, damn you useless body.' Gaara only threw his head back and laughed in that same tone mistaking her desire, which shouldn't have been there, with fear. At this Hinata's useless legs took revenge on her and gave out as she half-slid along the length of Gaara's body in her journey of falling to the floor, though she never made it, since she was pushed against the tree, and with the knowledge of knowing that she hadn't made it to the floor Hinata did the most characteristic thing to do, she fainted, with a blush staining her cheeks.

The path of heated desire that the slide had caused along his body to end up coiling in his lower stomach and with the now fainted vixen in his arms AND with the knowledge that Temari and Kankuro were headed in his direction, knocked Gaara out of his psychotic killer stupor enough that when the two older siblings met their younger in the forest he was composed and had a sleeping indigo-haired girl dressed only in her underwear in his arms with her items in her bag slung over his shoulder bouncing along his gourd.

"Oh…oh…and here I thought…"

"Ah ha, looks like little bro finally became a man…see Temari, you were worried over nothing, it's just that Gaara is a rough one…"

"Kankuro, that's disgusting!"

"But if it's true… (Choke)… (cough, cough)…what did you do that for?" Kankuro questioned as Temari walked off back towards camp with Gaara and his friend following her leaving Kankuro by the now sandy water pond side while he rubbed his throat wincing as even the slightest touch caused pain. 'Damn why did she have to jam her fan into my Adam's apple…just because she was wrong.'

After Kankuro came back to camp he noticed that Temari had gone to sleep and that Gaara waited for him to switch roles in watchman so that he could keep his friend warm in the tent, since not everybody could sit through harsh weather in a shirt like Gaara. The next day after the three, now four, continued their trip back home and as they finally reached Suna, they stopped at a hotel for the night. They didn't want to deal with giving a report at base at four in the morning. Still, Hinata had not woken up, that is until they all went to bed that night, with Gaara and Hinata in the same room since Temari and Kankuro had supposed, and Gaara didn't care enough to clarify.

Slowly, when it neared dawn, the dark-haired demon slowly opened her eyes to the warmth that was surrounding her like a really think blanket at the beach, made of sand, **WAIT** a minute, **_SAND?_**, suddenly Hinata's eyes popped open to see nothing but a broad, bare chest and as she dared look up she saw _his_ eyes…

"Morning _sweetheart_…"

Again, for the second time within two days, all that could be heard at a distance in that second was a large, deep boom.

* * *

Oh wow, what is up with Kankuro?! Okay this one had a fight scene, exciting though I kinda made Hinata win **(just because I love her so much, sorry!!)** I hope it was fun to read, see you all next time. toodles

XxX-MyTwiliLove-XxX

rAnDoM qUoTe Of ThE dAy: **I'll take back what I've been saying for quite some time now.**

**P.S.** Say where the quote is from, get a prize!!


	3. To Tease You

Sorry I got wrapped up in one of my other fanfics and had 11 people to fight with for the bathroom over break, so I didn't get much done, but i thought that this tory needed a little boost, but I still can't seem to come up with a good, short summary. **If anyone has any suggestions, please say so! **Even if it is criticism of my current preview, that is fine too! **MyTwiliLove does not own Naruto, you all know who does...**

You readers, enjoy!!

* * *

'HOW DARE HE DO THIS TO ME...?' Hinata was staring daggers at the slashed and bleeding body in front of her as she swiped once again, this time at his face, to wipe that smirk off of his face. Gaara jumped above her hand and took the second that she was off balance to move into her space, to tease her of course. Hinata screeched in seething anger as a stunned Gaara moved away from the siren causing the internal bleeding in his ears. As Hinata rushed toward the surprised Gaara she stopped as she sensed that the wind had picked up in the room, and the windows were closed. On the other hand Gaara, taking her moment's hesitance to his advantage, grabbed Hinata's broken arm and twisted above her head as he smashed her against the wall.

"I thought I broke this useless thing yesterday."

"Pft… (Mumble)…"

"Hmm, I didn't hear that."

"Of course you didn't, not after what I did to your ears." Hinata knew that his demon senses could never have been affected by her screeching, but she also knew that his pride would be hurt…which was proven as Hinata was unable to finish that thought because the angel of death had bled through his demon exterior and said angel was crushing his hips into hers which were burying into the wall, while his free hand was clutching her side into a now bleeding, death-like grip all the while feral growling into her ear, a tell-tale sign of his intent to kill.

"I'm sorry I didn't understand that, I don't speak growl. I'm more of a screech person if you didn't notice already."

"What did you say to me?" Again here was the voice that had got her into this situation in the first place, and now here it was again, so in her panic to not succumb to that voice, Hinata did what most people would NOT do, she just made it worse.

"I'm sorry I forgot you don't have ears to use, I said that it would be better for you to speak in human tongue, since I don't understand your breed's _language_."

Temari chose that moment to make her entrance thinking that the foolish girl just booked her ticket to a death. However before Temari barged in, Kankuro decided to take revenge for his swollen larynx, and used his puppet's multiple limbs to swipe Temari's feet from under her legs, which would have normally failed and earned him a beating or two, but with Temari's concentration on the conversation that she was spying on, the poor four pig-tailed girl fell through the door that she had planned to barge in through.

As the blond got up and was about to apologize for her 'entrance', for which she would kill Kankuro later, she noticed that the room's two patrons had not seen her come in, or even noticed anything beyond each other. The amazed sister stared from her brother to the girl and back, it looked as if they were at peace, but anyone with demon eyes could tell that their demonic auras were fighting, for dominance, and it looked like they were enjoying it, more importantly _Gaara_ was enjoying it.

Temari smiled, it had been a long time since Gaara had found someone whose company he enjoyed as much as he was showing to now. However, Temari's happiness did not last long, for Kankuro, who came in the search of why Temari was not getting pounded by Gaara, walked in on the same site that Temari had with a whole different reaction.

"What the hell happened in here?"

"Huh?"

"Kankuro, shut up." Temari fiercely whispered as Gaara went back to only focusing on Hinata since Kankuro hadn't said anything when he asked. Temari pulled Kankuro out of the room, where she promptly dragged him to their room that was open in the end of the hallway and locked the door behind her, so that Gaara wouldn't be able to hear their conversation with his demonic hearing. After which the siblings began arguing, Kankuro yelling about when the humans find the room and Temari yelling about Gaara falling out of his Hinata subdued stupor and acting himself again which shut Kankuro up well.

Meanwhile back in the trashed room the 'couple' was staring bullet holes into each other's eyes, Gaara silently saying with his eyes, _Back down I am the alpha male in this group._

_You can stay alpha male, I just want you to admit that you lost._

_I did not lose._

_You did so._

_When?_

_Yesterday, after I shut off the chakra flow to your hands._

_After which you fainted._

_That's irrelevant._

_No it is not, because you fainted out of fear, therefore you fainted because of me making me the victor._

_I did not faint out of fear._

_Oh really? Then why DID you faint?_ As he bent his head down to become eye level with her, Gaara watched as the angry face of Hinata melted away when her eyes widened slightly and she took an unconscious, and definitely involuntary step backwards, because it couldn't have been on purpose knowing that she was against a wall and therefore was going nowhere, especially not with a tall demon towering over her and pinning her against said wall.

"Tell me, Hinata, why did you faint?"

'He's too close…I'm going to lose control…' Hinata abruptly turned her head to the left to break eye contact, which unfortunately left her neck exposed, and Gaara thinking the gesture as a sign of defeat, decided to tease Hinata so her gently nipped her neck and afterwards nuzzled her neck.

Hinata, who had gone rigid when she felt his breath on her neck forgetting that she had left it exposed, stupid girl, braced herself for the neck hold that was to come, to accept her surrender which she hadn't known she'd given. However Hinata let out an anxious, held breath when her only nipped her, however before Hinata could stop it she let out a pleasured sigh when he nuzzled her neck. 'Great now his ego's going to inflate…'

Gaara, hearing that sigh, realized why she would not tell him the reason for her fainting, she did not want to admit that she was attracted to him. Gaara smirked against her neck, so that was the deal. Well, it couldn't hurt to tease her a little more could it? However unknown to Gaara the real reason he didn't move away was that he was a little excited to find out that she was attracted to him, she was a strong woman and potential mate…WAIT! Mate? Where had that come from?

'**Admit it boy, she would make a great mate.'**

'Where did YOU come from, I thought that I got rid of you.'

'**Rid of me? Impossible, you couldn't get rid of me even if you tried, oh wait, you did! Ha…'**

'Shut it, or else…'

'…**or else what? You'll bore me to death with your failed attempts at killing me, meaning you, meaning yourself?'**

'…or else I'll keep you with me forever and ever, and I'll never let you go for anything.'

'…**You're sick, you know that?' **

'…and I'll never let you go on your excursions ever again.'

'**You're just a fucking bastard!'**

'Glad we see eye to eye.' As Gaara felt Shukaku, his demon conscience, retreat he looked over to see that Hinata was still standing as she had before, since only ten seconds in real time had passed while Gaara was talking with Shukaku.

Hinata decided to steal another glance at the demon holding her since last time she looked he was staring straight through her, but this time she wasn't so lucky because as she shifted her gaze she saw a demon looking at her with darkening blue eyes and a perpetual smirk on his face with an inflating ego, just lovely. Hinata looked away against thinking that the ego would be enough for him and he would let her go, so she could run off and hide under a rock in embarrassment, but no such luck.

Slowly Gaara was trailing a line of butterfly kisses up and down Hinata's right shoulder causing rippling shivers to go up Hinata's spine and as Gaara moved to her jaw line, he started gently biting his way from right to left across it as Hinata threw her head back and let out a suffocated and unwilling moan. "Just stop it already, I give up, you win, now just let me go, please."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I want you."

* * *

Yay! I feel so accomplished! Anyways see you all next time. toodles

XxX-MyTwiliLove-XxX

RaNdOm QuOtE oF tHe DaY: **If only there was a place where superficial, materialistic bitch could fit in. Oh wait there is!**

**P.S. **Hint: It's from a movie.


	4. Game of Seduction

Alright, here it is, the hopefully still awaited chapter update!

**To** mad hatter 1712, **I try to make the chapters longer** (I strive to make them at least 2000 words later on), **but I prefer smaller ones as they are easier to write and I can generate more of them** (if I had longer chapters my stories wouldn't be updated for months as often as I go back and change parts of the chapters!) **It was also one of the reasons I got an editor in the first place!** As for your question: **I honestly hadn't thought of what Temari and Kankuro would be,** (because of Hanabi's and Neji's situation as you will later see), **but since you brought it to my attention, I feel that the answer to your question will come up soon!**

**To **mistress akasha (and therefore Kakashi), **I hope this update is to your liking and I would love to recieve a review like yours (since I haven't before and that I love writing through the characters as well).**

**To** bloodxkanji, diff-r-ent-1, Ms. Naruto-Fan (**To** Ms. Fan, **forgive me for not being able to type you name as you have it** {meaning that you have no space between Ms. and Naruto and I had to place a space within it} **since fan-fiction would not let me save it the way it was written** {I even tried copying it and pasting it from a word document!} **I am truly very sorry!**), and -L-Lawliet'sGirl-BabyBluewinx-, **thank you for your reviews, its words such as yours that keep me writing these figments of my imagination!**

**MyTwiliLove does not own Naruto, you all know who does...**

You readers, enjoy!!

* * *

Hinata sputtered, shocked. Did he just say what she thought he said? As Hinata swung her eyes back to lock onto his, she noticed the mischievous glint in his eyes, the one that he thought he was getting away with. Oh, so that was it! Well, this, this Gaara wasn't the only one who could play that game. As a matter of fact, Hinata distinctly remembered that she didn't like to lose either. This was going to be one interesting game of seduction.

"Oh, is that so? Here I was getting a distinct feeling that you hated me."

"Of course I hate you."

"Really, then what was that for?"

"What was what for?"

"What you said to me."

"What did I say to you?"

"Don't play the idiot with me!"

Gaara for his part was confused; he didn't remember what he had said, since the stupid meddlesome Shukaku had taken over.

'**I said nothing inappropriate, runt!'**

'Really, I find that hard to believe.'

'**I only said what you were thinking.'**

'Care to inform me what I was thinking?'

'**Only that you wanted her.'**

'WHAT?'

'**It doesn't matter what I said, what matters is how you deal with it runt.'**

'As if doesn't…matter…HEY, get back here now!'

'…'

'…ugh never mind…'

"How rude!"

"Huh?"

"You shouldn't have conversations with your inner demon when someone is waiting for an answer, sweetheart." At that one word, Gaara hoisted Hinata up in the air and squeezed her neck, forcing the breath out of her lungs. Then he punched her in the stomach, causing the breath to whoosh out of her little body. Hinata tried to kick him in the ribs as she scrunched up her legs for the attack, but was stopped as Gaara forced his way in between her legs so that she was straddling his hips, causing Hinata to blush slightly. This was not the situation that she had pictured this physical position in.

"Something wrong, Hinata?" As the sound of her name in that deep, husky voice of his Hinata couldn't resist the shiver that skulked up her spine.

"No, only that I never pictured being in this position with you."

"Oh? Then who did you picture in this position with you?" Again that voice was causing her body to betray her; again she could only look away as the blush on her face grew. Due to this, Hinata answered his question truthfully, albeit half-lidded and seductively, but truthfully nonetheless.

"At this point, I think only you." Gaara didn't want to feel the reaction that her words invoked within him, so instead he growled in her face, causing another tremor in her little frame, and grabbed the side of her neck in his now clawing hand, breaking the moonlight pale skin, causing small bleeding welts in the girl's cheek.

Hinata retaliated by grabbing his arm that was holding her up and letting her poison drip through her nails onto his arm, burning the flesh until the raccoon dropped the dragon unceremoniously onto the bed, and laying his body across hers, effectively pinning Hinata to the bed.

"This seems awfully familiar doesn't it?" Hinata, who could not respond, only saw pure seething crimson until she started violently thrashing against his body, trying in vain to push his off of her own. As Gaara was attacked by poisoned claws to the face and hissing words to the ear, he could only focus on her body which was constantly rubbing against his as a means of escape for her.

"Let me up."

"I can't do that."

"…and why the fucking hell can't you?"

"Well, first I rather not be attacked….WILL YOU STOP THAT!" Shocked into stilling, Hinata looked up at the strained, contorted face of Gaara which she thought to be one of anger. This caused her to thrash all the more violently in an attempt to escape this frightening demon.

"THEN LET ME GO!"

"THEN STOP MOVING!"

"WHY SHOULD I?" As Hinata's question hung and became stale in the awkward silenced air, Gaara smirked, leaned down, pressing Hinata into the bed and whispered in her ear.

"Well if you truly don't want to see where the dangerous game you're playing leads to, I suggest you stop enticing me, because willing or not I will finish what you started."

"What did I start, that you would need to finish?"

"You do know what happens when a woman physically entices a man on a bed, right?"

"…what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, you are a woman, I am a man and we are on a bed, and you keep rubbing your body against mine in attempt to escape, you do the math."

Suddenly Hinata was as still as stone that Gaara wanted to laugh at the speed of her reaction, if he wasn't sexually frustrated right now or that her reaction had insulted him in some way, whether he wanted the dragon or not. When Gaara was going to acquiesce to her demands and get up, she spoke.

"There is no possibility that I did such a thing that it would 'entice you'."

"Are you sure?" Gaara breathed as he laid his body in alignment with hers, where his arousal was now definitely noticed by her as Gaara heard her gasp in surprise. Expecting a spitfire reaction, Gaara only pressed the unusually quiet girl further into the bed, until he noticed her face. It wasn't that he wasn't watching her face; it was just that Gaara was watching it for expressional change, not color change.

Gaara looked on the girl's red-as-a-tomato face and figured that she was about to scream his ears to hell in outrage. As Gaara made to move off of the fuming woman and run for cover, he heard her sigh of relief. Internally Gaara laughed, it seemed that this girl was not as experienced with men as he first thought, otherwise she would never had made the blunder of giving him an insight into her thoughts. Also it looked like she was the red of embarrassment and not anger; this was definitely going to be an interesting game of seduction.

* * *

I hope it was a satisfactory chapter! Don't forget to tell me what you think! See you all next time. toodles

XxX-MyTwiliLove-XxX

rAnDoM qUoTe Of ThE dAy: **If you never say what you feel, how will I know that such a thought ever came to your mind?**

**P.S. **This quote is for the readers and reviewers!


	5. Stupid Hormones

Hey everyone! Sorry about the year break, I needed it! Anyways Thank you to all the reviewers and readers that are old fans. **(Welcome to My Story! if you are a new reader!)** I've never been much of a wordy person, so on with the show! MyTwiliLove does not own Naruto, you all know who does...

**You readers, enjoy!!**

* * *

Hinata looked on with suspicion at the now smiling demon in front of her. That smile had gotten her in this mess in the first place. Still, she had neither the time nor the ability to ponder this at the moment; she had to get back home. Not that there was anyone there to miss her but she had duties to fulfill as the one of the leaders of the water dragons. Realizing this, Hinata shot up from the bed and searched around for her bag of clothing, when she felt a breeze. There it was again, that wind! That wind had distracted her from the fight just now, the one that smelled of sea shore.

"Are you not confident in your skills?"

"What?"

"Are you not confident enough that you have to resort to distractions to win a battle?" Hinata half-shrieked the last part while simultaneously turning around and getting a great big view of a nice piece of white ass, ….wait a minute… this was who's ass again? Tick. Blink. Tick. Blink. Tick. Boom. "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU UNDRESSING?"

Gaara smirked. He had been watching the woman's eyes focus and un-focus until she got up and looked for her belongings. Gaara thought she would just walk to the bathroom without looking at him, so he began to change clothes as well. That was of course until she began speaking to him and he just waited until she mistakenly turned around and the explosion came since he was of course butt naked. Hinata didn't disappoint. With his ears still feeling aftershock Gaara begin slowly turning around. "I don't see why you're freaking out."

"GOD, DON'T TURN AROUND!!"

"And why not?"

"……….do you really need me to tell you?" Gaara was surprised that he could still hear her. Hinata kept a low voice, truly questioning how far he would go in teasing her. She was already frazzled as it was, without needing the prolonged exposure to his nakedness. Well not that she minded and it didn't really matter if she snuck peeks until he answered her. 'Curse you, stupid hormones.'

'**But hey! If he's showing, we're free to look. Besides I've decided.'**

'Decided what?'

'**What? No hi hello, how are you doing Seiryu?'**

'……'

'**Whatever. I decided that this one's my mate candidate.'**

'Just because he's hot? I mean take a look at his personality!'

'**Tch. Who cares? Besides his personality fits yours. I just want the body.'**

'Fine. I'll think about it.' Hinata and her demon had come up with the plan that their mate would be chosen based on the likes of both the rational and instinctual parts of Hinata. Unlike Gaara, Hinata had a very good relationship with her inner demon. She learned from an experience where she refused her demon some free time and ended up dancing as a Geisha trainee. Nope, Hinata was not letting that happen even if her pride had depended on it.

"As a matter of fact I do, I don't see why this is a problem."

"….." At her silence, Gaara smirked, deciding to take the teasing to the next level and teleported right behind her and took her into his arms.

"Besides everyone here already thinks we're a couple. So why not just relax and pretend… if you want we can even make it so that we really are a couple…" After which Gaara turned Hinata around and pulled her blushing body flush against him and proceeded to try and kiss her…..

Gaara rubbed the back of his head from where he hit the wall after Hinata had screamed, hit him with a chakra blast then fled into the safety of the bathroom. This didn't stop the now fox-grinning Gaara, who slowly stood up, walked to the shut bathroom door saying, "I don't know why you act like I molest you, from what I can tell this is a mutually desired relationship." Satisfied that he had embarrassed the girl thoroughly, Gaara continue changing his clothes and headed downstairs, but not before letting his blushing bride, know where to find him and breakfast.

After about five minutes since Gaara left and she had been rocking herself back and forth, perched on the toilet denying that she had wanted to feel or see any more of his male anatomy, Hinata got up. She got her change of clothes for the day and took a shower, hoping that by some chance the water tumbling over her would help her forget the world and the sexy red-head…..

Temari was shocked. For what seemed like the second miracle in last two days, she watched frozen as Gaara came to sit at their breakfast table. She was not the only one shocked. All those in the Suna hotel, that knew of their lord were stone solid. Some of the toughest demons in the world shook in fear at their lord, some even crying. The Apocalypse had to be coming. There was no way….no way that Subaku no Gaara was walking toward his siblings smiling….not in the sadistic, morbid was that was normal…but in the happy, glowing newlywed way.

"Temari, unless you plan to catch flies for food, I suggest you close your mouth." Temari snapped her jaw shut. She had a feeling she was going to have a heart attack. There was no maliciousness in that sentence at all. While struggling to breathe, Temari watched as Gaara's head turned toward the direction he just came from and as if by some force of God, Gaara's smile got even wider.

"How lovely of you to join us, Hinata-chan." That was it. Temari must have died. Nothing else could explain endearment coming from Gaara's mouth.

"As if I had a choice in the matter, Gaara-kun." Gaara could have laughed at the amount of venom a person could put into one syllable.

"Glad to know that I can attract you so well." If looks could kill, Gaara would be tortured, dead, revived, and dead again. Instead of backing down from the hate, he simply fueled it. "Then again maybe it's not my personality that you're after, judging by the amount of drool you left on the floor of the room."

Hinata was shocked silent. The audacity and confidence that this man had…..

"Gaara!" As soon as the exclamation was made the one person that could completely disarm her came storming into the hotel. Hinata watched with an aching heart as the bright, young man came forward to meet his best friend. Hinata began to hyperventilate and her heart sped up to match. What was Naruto doing here? Better yet, why was she still sitting here watching him make his way to the table?

"Calm down, Hinata. I'm here; you don't need to run away." Hinata looked back at Gaara who had scooted closer to her, but an arm around her waist and whispered to her, shocked. Gaara smirked back and once again Hinata's was lost in the compassion in his eyes and that sexy upturn of those lips and all she could think was ….'Stupid hormones.'

* * *

I hope that the chapter was enough to leave you wanting more! Anyways review and I'll see you soon, toodles.

XxX-MyTwiliLove-XxX

RaNdOm QuOtE oF tHe DaY: **"Life is only worth living if you have more than yourself to live for."**

P.S. I'm not going to be writing any long apology notes, but I am truly sorry that I didn't update sooner. Life as an Senior IB Diploma Student was too stressful to allow for good, exciting chapter to be written!


End file.
